LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2015
04:04 Hey Talon 04:17 hi! 09:58 I will in 1 hour and 2 minutes :P 09:58 hey rub =3 09:58 Hey lav 09:59 who are you going with? 09:59 me panic and IDK :P 09:59 hey sim! 10:00 what about tomorrow around noon (my time) ;) 10:01 so tomorrow around this time? 10:01 yeah 10:01 That's my type of time too however... :P 10:01 Back. 10:01 maybe a bit later :) 10:01 Ok! (y) 10:01 cool! Panic is in! 10:02 :D 10:02 yada, for the LC team record, it stays unknown :S 10:02 I can join too ;) 10:02 I EDITED THE INFOBOX, BTW :P 10:02 is there a new record? 10:02 Isn't the bigest record lvl 43? 10:02 biggest* 10:02 I know, yada :P 10:03 check my page and see what's wrong :P 10:04 also, for other attributes, shouldn't it be something else? other than 4th, 5th and 6th? :P 10:04 Did you know there is a page Template:Infobox? :P 10:04 no :P 10:04 I'll check it now XD 10:05 Gtg, see you tomorrow :) 10:05 cya rub! =3 10:05 I edit it, dont edit it, OK? :P 10:05 Bye! 10:05 bye all 10:05 I'm not :P 10:06 should I not edit template: infobox or not edit my page? :P 10:08 Edit it now. Check the source of the template. 10:08 I did 10:08 Do you use VisualEditor? 10:08 source 10:09 Apparently no... If you use VisualEditor, its written in the historic. 10:09 And its written Visual Editor near your name. 10:09 I use source only for templates ;) 10:09 Go in your preferences, its also helpful for normal pages. 10:10 should I change it to: Favourite Owned Minifigure|, Favourite Overall Minifigure| and Favourite Team|? 10:10 or just do it as 1st, 2nd and 3rd? 10:11 Check source of the template. 10:11 you changed it XD 10:11 For LC record, its written that: } 10:11 no wonder it never saved for me :P 10:12 The "lostcreationssolorecord" is the name of the line. 10:12 Going to hang around in-game... Lav when you are ready for a run send me an invite!!! :P 10:12 ok :P 10:12 try to fine 2 more for the run :P 10:12 With punky skateboard!!!! Ok sure! Cya later! :P 10:12 my* 10:15 Did you understand those lines, now? :P 10:15 yes :P 10:15 Edit now :P 10:16 I am :P 10:16 but how do I change informations not just information? :P 10:12 ok :P 10:12 try to fine 2 more for the run :P 10:12 With punky skateboard!!!! Ok sure! Cya later! :P 10:15 Did you understand those lines, now? :P 10:15 yes :P 10:15 Edit now :P 10:16 I am :P 10:16 but how do I change informations not just information? :P 10:16 Why window was cleared? :S 10:17 because you're chatlogging? :P 10:17 Informations was deleted. 10:17 Apparently :P 10:17 it still stays unknown (for the last 3) :S 10:18 never mind :P 10:18 I was writing favourite wrong XD 10:19 I usually add a 'u' next to the 'o' because I use british english, but you wrote favorite in american english :P 10:20 I still can't believe I'm an LC Supermaster O.o :O 10:20 :P 10:20 Now I must uploard S10, 11, 12 and 13 pics for playcard :O 10:20 *upload 10:21 we'll also add playcards? O.o 10:22 What are you acually doiNg? 10:22 working on LEGO Minifigures Online Players wiki :P 10:22 link? 10:23 http://legominifiguresonlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Players_Wiki 10:23 A wiki created for copy LMOW :P 10:23 Created with Lav. 10:24 you're gonna copy LMOW? 10:24 so far, we've got a page about me, yada, pal, fro, vic, vroom, denim, orange and sawy :P 10:24 no, we're making a wiki about the players of LMO, but based on the basis of LMOW ;) 10:24 so copying after all? 10:24 I just copy the template playcard, in fact :P 10:24 btw, we need an affiliation XD 10:25 I'll just delete the levels, dont see their use :S 10:25 I'll be watching your wiki for license deals 10:25 ;) 10:26 Techniacally theres no license on wikia, unless if its only for french wikias. 10:26 http://www.wikia.com/Licensing 10:26 I would double check that... 10:26 so, how do we make affiliations? :P 10:26 Ask sim :P 10:27 Sim, read that 10:27 To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or otherwise contributing to wikias that use the CC BY-SA license agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose, including commercial use, in accordance with the CC BY-SA license. 10:27 what yada said makes sense :P 10:27 :P 10:28 as long as you contribute to the wiki you're copying a bit from, it's ok to copy a bit from it, right? :P 10:29 Yeah, EXCEPT FOR PICS. 10:29 It depeends. 10:29 *depends 10:29 pics? so if we take the pics of the figures from here, it's not allowed? 10:29 I'll be not in discussion about what you may and what you may not. 10:29 If the picture was created by a wikia contributor, then its allowed to copy it. 10:29 Those sentences say really nothing; what you will need to read is CC-BY-SA :^ 10:30 If its something else, then its not really allowed :P 10:30 so if we take the pics of figures from here for the playcards, it's not allowed? :P 10:30 So we need to say its from LMOW, if I trust him :P 10:31 you do it then :P 10:31 IDK, it was created by funcom :S 10:31 I'll add the infoboxes then :P 10:31 and edit some pages :P 10:31 tho I feel that I did a REALLY good job on my page XD 10:30 If its something else, then its not really allowed :P 10:30 so if we take the pics of figures from here for the playcards, it's not allowed? :P 10:30 So we need to say its from LMOW, if I trust him :P 10:31 you do it then :P 10:31 IDK, it was created by funcom :S 10:31 I'll add the infoboxes then :P 10:31 and edit some pages :P 10:31 In fact the only problem is the playcard. Nothing else. 10:32 should I upload the pics, then you make the playcard? 10:32 so, so far you've got series 9 ONLY, right? 10:33 then you do 10 and 11, and I'll do series 1-8 (from the ones in-game) 10:33 and then me 12 and you 13 ;) 10:34 I uploaded s10. 10:34 all of it? 10:34 I go edit S9 and other series for put a license. 10:34 link in the other chat XD 10:34 Yes. 10:34 like, link me to the page that allows me to add more than one pic :P 10:35 so you take the pics from the playcard, right? 10:36 Yes. 10:36 Upload S11, 12 and 13 while I'm adding the license to S1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7 and 8 10:34 like, link me to the page that allows me to add more than one pic :P 10:47 BW! 10:48 *WB :P 10:53 Aloha! 10:53 Yay, got 4 potions :P 10:54 6 :P 11:02 Hi Lavoyd 11:02 https://community.lego.com/t5/MINIFIGURES-ONLINE/Mr-Gold-owners-list-B2P/m-p/12913979#M42765 Why this topic is closed -.- 11:02 Hey sim =) 11:03 finished the poll btw ;) 11:03 Thx :P 11:03 voted for mine now :P 11:04 I woted for yours too :P 11:07 check your profile page and you will know the reason... 10:53 Yay, got 4 potions :P 10:54 6 :P 11:02 https://community.lego.com/t5/MINIFIGURES-ONLINE/Mr-Gold-owners-list-B2P/m-p/12913979#M42765 Why this topic is closed -.- 11:03 finished the poll btw ;) 11:03 Thx :P 11:03 voted for mine now :P 11:04 I woted for yours too :P 11:07 It says nothing :S 11:07 11:08 vote again yada, cus I edited it a bit :P 11:08 For me its showed as published :S 11:09 yada, why don't you wanna do a run? XD 11:09 panic and red and I are going :P 11:09 Dont have enough time. This evening. 11:09 ok :P 11:15 Still S12 and S13 :P 11:16 btw, yada, vote again, because the votes reset when I edited the poll :P 11:18 Done :P 11:21 Why did you leave the LMOPW? :P 11:22 because I'm doing LC :P 11:22 so I don't want to lag :P 01:40 Hey Carbon! 01:40 Hello 01:41 Anything new while I was gone? XD 01:45 Hello 01:46 Hey kirby! 01:46 Hello 01:46 Hello :P 01:46 Hey zoomy :P 01:47 Orange, you should have seen my page before you criticized it :P 01:47 I did :P 01:47 Did you see my page? :P 01:47 It was MUCH worse when it was first started :P 01:47 XD 01:47 Yep :P 01:47 I was saying I was a legendary player and a famous user :P 01:47 Now it's toned down a bit :P 01:47 lol I saw 01:47 Can YOU think of anything to say on it? :P 01:47 XD 01:47 Well 01:48 One of those templates would be nice to add in :P 01:48 Along with a photo :P 01:48 Something about being friends with the most legendary player of all: Zoomy 01:48 XD 01:48 Yeah I need to get a good photo :p 01:48 I just use screenshots :P 01:48 Yeah :P 01:48 I need to get a good one that describes me. 01:48 :P 01:49 And it will NOT be the genie girl :P 01:49 My page seems a little blank too though :P 01:49 XD 01:49 Oh right, it will be Grandma visitor :P 01:49 Hello 01:49 Hey Sim! :) 01:49 Thanks :P 01:49 Aloha! :D 01:49 Aloha!!!! 01:49 :D 01:49 It will be, zoomed up on her wolf!!! :p 01:49 XD 01:50 Hey Sim, and others 01:50 Are pocket adventures the best place to farm for stars? :P 01:50 Idk :p 01:50 Sort of 01:50 I need about 200K stars before the end of august :P 01:50 O_o 01:50 August* 01:51 I need that Golden glow :P 01:51 When S14 comes out :P 01:51 lol 01:51 XD 01:52 I currently have 3,458, I'm off to a good start :P 01:52 Nice..... 01:53 I'm guessing spider's nest is the best place for star farming? :P 01:53 if it still works :p 01:53 Well, can't you repeat pocket adventures? 01:53 And you don't mess it up :p 01:53 Yes you can 01:53 though I have no idea why. 01:53 ^ 01:54 me neither 01:54 This game is needing some serious help :P 01:54 What's my favorite minifigure ownded? 01:54 Yeah 01:54 and my favorite minifigure overall? :P 01:54 How should I know! :P 01:54 Aww, thought you would :P 01:54 Pick one that describes you maybe 01:54 The Yoshi minifigure :P 01:54 Like Medusa! :P 01:54 No hollywood starlet :P 01:55 She is okay 01:55 Was kidding I don't really like her :P 01:55 I like the battle mech as a minifigure but not ingame as much... 01:55 I want to know how to make a template :P 01:56 I like the cowboy though don't know how he is ingame 01:56 I seem to only be able to use pre-done ones :P 01:56 and I don't feel like copying Lavoyd :p 01:56 The cowboy is a glass cannon ingame :P 01:56 So I have heard :P 01:56 Nice phrase Zoomy XD 01:56 not his ;P 01:56 Thanks XD 01:57 Oh, Premade ones :P 01:57 XD 01:58 I like the lizard man piggy guy and chicken suit guy :P 01:58 Which I have ingame and in real life :p 01:58 Why not just say animal figs? :P 01:58 You gotta read this: http://brickset.com/article/16107/football-collectable-minifigures-in-2016 01:58 Yeah, saw that 01:58 Guess more money saved for me :D 01:59 but I don't like the bumble bee girl as much Frozen :P 01:59 interesting Sim. 01:59 Oh, yeah. Forgot about her. 01:59 :p 01:59 I hope those figures come into the U.S.A :P 01:59 Unicorn is OK though don't tell Denim I said that :P 01:59 And Gorilla is good ;) 01:59 I like Unicorn girl! ;( 02:00 :P 02:00 don't worry, he won't find out unless he bothers to check the logs :P 02:00 I didn't say I didn't like her :p 02:00 Oh and Bunny is great :) 02:00 My brother has him :p 02:01 I like the conquistador but he isn't ingame :p 02:01 And the bandit 02:01 Say, when S14 comes out, we will have a figure for Medusa to turn an innocent figure to stone with :P :P 02:01 both of which I have in RL ;p 02:01 I like bunny too :P 02:01 LOL Zoomy :p 02:01 (Hop hop) 02:01 :P 02:01 Nice......ummm.....XD 02:01 He's the only animal i have :P 02:01 What? Medusa can turn a figure into a gargoyle! :P 02:01 Oooh man... 02:02 I just thought of what Skeleton man could be 02:02 Well, there is a difference between a gargoyle and someone in stone :P 02:02 I want to know what my most used minifigure is :P 02:02 and I hope I'm wrong :P 02:02 What? :p 02:02 Skeleton can't get smashed :P 02:02 Yes he could! 02:02 He'd dead already :P 02:02 02:02 A builder... :P 02:02 His bones would fall apart :P 02:02 ....please no 02:02 He prob would be, he might have a nice AoE though :P 02:02 I would hate to have him as a builder 02:02 I think the crazy scientist will be a builder, at least 02:03 ^ 02:03 Yeah, Just hope Fly isn't a builder :p 02:03 What if his special is a re skinned decorator one? :P 02:03 no, just, no XD 02:03 He throws his candy all over the floow :P 02:03 Floor* 02:03 at least make it a reskinned Goblin special 02:03 Yeah :P 02:04 That one is decent 02:04 though a reskinned bumble bee girls :P 02:04 Oh lol I was the first to get the goblin :P 02:04 Ooh! I have a great idea for skeleton man :D 02:04 Or tied for first :P 02:05 His special makes him but on his trick or treat pail and rawr, causing nearby enemies to become scared and run :D 02:05 That would be great for Lost :D 02:05 lol that would be most of s14 specials :p 02:05 XD 02:05 XD 02:05 That'd be awesome :P 02:06 ^ 02:06 :P 02:06 :P 02:07 Thanks :P 02:07 What's my fav team? dang I have a few :P 02:07 I semi made it :P 02:07 I thought you would never give up lifequard :P 02:07 Where did that came out? :p 02:07 lifeguard* :P 02:09 Believe me, I'd make a version of him later :P 02:09 Uh, PS :P 02:09 What? :P 02:10 But it's hard to add shadows for 3D stuff :P 02:10 Oh :P 02:10 What's my fav team guys? :P 02:10 IDK :P 02:10 I can't remember.... 02:10 I'm not your computer :P 02:11 :P 02:11 I haven't played with you in AGES :P 02:11 Ikr? 02:11 Want to do an LC run later? :P 02:11 How Later? 02:11 Does this look better to you? :P 02:11 Well, Lost fever is still around XD 02:12 I don't notice a difference Frozen :P 02:12 Prob around your 11 to 12 :P 02:12 well, guess I have to refresh then :P 02:12 Good. :P 02:13 There we go :P 02:13 Ehhh....kinda of looks like a shadow 02:13 not saying I can do any better XD 02:13 Orange, I need to leave to go to a lake around 8:00 :P 02:13 Probably isn't going to work today, but possibly tomorrow ;) 02:14 It's meant to look like a shodow :P 02:14 Oh wait it would be your 10 to 11? :P 02:14 Ok That's fine :P 02:14 Go jump in the lake :P 02:14 XD 02:14 I'm doing a fast Solo LC run :P 02:14 lol 02:14 I need to better my record :P 02:14 level 1 magic :D 02:14 XD 02:15 I need to beat Lavoyds :P 02:15 I am tied with him :p 02:14 Ok That's fine :P 02:14 Go jump in the lake :P 02:14 I'm doing a fast Solo LC run :P 02:14 I need to better my record :P 02:14 level 1 magic :D 02:15 I need to beat Lavoyds :P 02:15 I am tied with him :p 02:15 Cheerful said his solo record is 30 :P 02:15 He SAID 02:15 Yeah :p 02:15 He's got a screenshot for it tho 02:15 My best is 27 :P 02:15 17* 02:15 That's no proof Frozen :P 02:15 My best is 0 :P 02:15 Oh, yeah :P 02:15 He COULD have been in a team :p 02:15 Well, how do you prove him wrong? :P 02:16 Also, note the new avatar :P 02:16 I put him in doubt that he really did do it :P 02:16 I noticed... barely :P 02:16 *note the new avatars? How many tries left until you're statisfied? :p 02:16 It does look a bit better :P 02:16 Until I successfully make a lifeguard version :P 02:17 Have fun with that :P 02:17 how come people have their def favs like you Frozen? :P 02:17 Level 2 :P 02:17 Great job ZoomY! 02:17 um what? 02:17 :p 02:17 Of figs :P 02:18 Your obssessed with the lifeguard :P 02:18 I still don't get it :P 02:18 Oh, nvm 02:18 IDK? :P 02:18 Denim is obsessed with unicorn and Fairy :p 02:18 You just like something I guess :P 02:18 I guess they just haven't made my fig then :p 02:18 Then need the falcon suit guy :p 02:19 Yeah, maybe :P 02:19 That might work :p 02:19 though they might make him evil and be the csg greatest enemy :P 02:19 ... 02:20 Smashed at level 2 02:20 XD 02:20 WoW 02:20 Because I lost connection to the server... 02:20 Still counts :P 02:20 Oh... :P 02:20 tisk tisk 02:20 ^ 02:20 :p 02:20 I'm going again :P 02:21 Break a leg ;) 02:21 Thanks :P 02:21 -Snap!- 02:21 XD 02:22 maybe this time you'll get to 3 :D 02:22 :p 02:22 Whoo hoo. :P 02:23 Break both legs and be the genie girl :P 02:23 Maybe I can get to 25! :P 02:23 XD 02:23 Why 25? ::p 02:23 * :P 02:23 But then it won't be fast XD 02:23 Because I want to get a score better than 20 :P 02:23 Ok :p 02:23 AND I need to be better at LC solo :P 02:23 try to get 26, you then beat Lavoyd and me :P 02:24 What was your record? :P 02:24 26? :P 02:24 Or 25? :P 02:24 Yeah... I just said 26 :P 02:24 level 1, light, lunar brawl :P 02:24 WHY? XD 02:24 for favorite team I did my super nature defensive team of awesomeness :P 02:24 Better now than later 02:25 Sea captain, Elf, and Bumble bee girl. 02:25 :p 02:27 It works... some of the time :p 02:27 Call me an immature player, but I quit -.- 02:27 I keep losing the connection to the server 02:27 and smash... 02:27 But you need the spirit to continue, Zoomy O_o' 02:28 Just smashed at level 1 -.- 02:28 we need to encourage you! 02:28 GO ZOOMY OR ELSE! 02:28 :p 02:28 Or else...? 02:29 Fine, let me close windows and chat for a better connection 02:29 We will edit your player page and tell about this :P 02:29 level 1, Ise of smash, shadow 02:29 Isle 02:29 and get Denim to make you sound like a sleepoverhater :P 02:29 Alright, closing chat to hopefully get a better connection 02:29 Nice.. :P 02:29 :P 02:29 Later Zoomy 02:29 Cya! 02:29 Ciao 02:29 Take care 02:29 break both legs! 02:30 And do lifegaurd then genie girl :p 02:31 Well I think I better go too... 02:31 Cya all later! 02:31 Later 02:31 Aloha Sim! 02:32 Sigh 02:32 Huh? 02:33 Was so close to finish my lifeguard :P 02:33 Then the color guys had to go :P 02:33 you and your lifeguard business 02:35 Ugh, just smashed again 02:35 Smashed already XD 02:35 What's annoying is I JUST took a speedtest 02:35 Too bad :P 02:35 and it was saying I had 5mpbs for both download and upload 02:35 XD 02:35 That's so slow :P 02:36 Lost connection again... 02:36 Mbps* 02:36 ^^ never noticed that typo :p 02:37 XD 02:37 Tried resetting my game 02:38 level 1, tech 02:38 brb 02:39 Does this look good? :P 02:39 What? 02:39 Avatar :P 02:39 Ehhhh....it is okay 02:39 I think the old one was sharper. :P 02:40 I just realized a mistake :P 02:40 Keep it like that :p 02:40 I forgot to zoom in :P 02:40 Everytime you get on, I have a good laugh :p 02:40 Why? :P 02:40 It's freaking bad :p 02:40 XD 02:40 XD 02:40 It looks like he got fired out of a cannon after he just went swimming in green water :P 02:41 XD 02:41 Well, at least someone said it :P 02:41 Crashed trying to load level 2 -.- 02:41 I tried putting a black background 02:41 But it makes those white parts real obvious :P 02:41 Let me reset my computer 02:41 reset your computer? XD 02:47 Restart :P 02:48 :D Hooray, he is back XD 02:49 I love this guy's name 02:49 Mine? :P 02:49 Dream on :P 02:49 Jurassic Dino Raptor XD and they are playing as the Dino Tracker 02:49 Ph :P 02:49 XD 02:49 Oh* :P 02:49 XD 02:51 What about now? :P 02:51 Your avatar now looks like some kind of thing Picasso would make :P :P 02:51 still freaking bad :p 02:51 Better, but still not your best :P 02:51 Oh well :P 02:51 Serious Zoomy, you mean something abstract? 02:51 Does anyone where to find his texture? :P 02:52 XD 02:52 Like, in LMO 02:52 XD 02:52 I'll just edit that instead :P 02:52 I know :p 02:52 But they are heavily decoded :p 02:52 *encoded 02:52 sigh :P 02:53 I have 100 minifigures! :P 02:53 IRL? :P 02:53 In game :P 02:53 98 + 2 = 100 :P 02:53 Which 2? 02:53 Ion Cheerful Popcorn has the other 2 :P 02:53 XD 02:54 At that name AND the 2 :P 02:54 I have 140 or so figs then :P 02:54 :P 02:54 http://mecabricks.com/en/models/6mLvzbmvAwR 02:54 ^^ and on mecabricks he's as well :p 02:55 Cool :p 02:55 Thanks Sim, I'll tinker with that a bit :P 02:55 go render it in blender :p 02:56 No idea what that means, or what blender is :P 02:57 Just beat castle mayhem in 47 seconds :P 02:59 Sim, what good does a 3D model does if I can't have its texture only? :P 02:59 you can't get his texture only? 02:59 Maybe I can, but I don't know how right now 03:03 it's possible to get texture only :) 03:04 Can you give me some pointers? 03:04 *inspect element* network resources 03:04 Level 6 :P 03:05 Shadow 03:06 Network = network resources? 03:06 wait 03:06 Thanks Sim :D 03:06 I found them :D 03:08 bbl 03:08 Sometimes I wish I had a device that could make an applause noise, so every time someone achieves something, I can play it XD 03:08 Later Sim 03:09 Hey Yada 03:09 Howdy! :3 03:09 Nice profile pic, fro. :3 03:09 Hey Yada :D 03:10 Thanks :P 03:10 I heard you did good run the other day Yada, congrats :D 03:11 hey Lav 03:11 At least someone appreciates it :P 03:11 Hey Lav 03:11 Hallo :P 03:12 nice new avie fro XD 03:12 Making a new one :P 03:12 XD 03:13 yada, is the playcard ready? 03:13 Noot yet. 03:13 Lav, LC after I upload S13 pics? 03:14 And somebody else if they want. 03:14 Whoops, lost Medusa 03:14 Do you have room for two, Yada? 03:15 Did his power got cut off again? :P 03:15 Maybe 03:16 Sure mystery. 03:16 But i need lav answer :P 03:17 level 11, light 03:17 Not bad :P 03:17 Brb 03:18 updated :P 03:18 no, I was refreshing chat :P 03:18 XD 03:18 I think it looks bad yet funny :P 03:18 sure, yada XD 03:18 fro... XD 03:18 I think I'll delete a lot of things at the begining of the template. 03:18 FRO REPLACE IMMEDIATELY THAT (angry) 03:19 Lol why? :P 03:19 Cuz it look like as a LMBWer :P 03:19 XD 03:19 XD 03:19 maybe cus he became one XD 03:19 * Dark Yada is talking like a LMBWer (facepalm) 03:19 Looks like you shaved half your face :P 03:19 XD 03:19 :P :P 03:19 Well :P 03:19 IKR?! XD 03:21 brb 03:04 Level 6 :P 03:06 Thanks Sim :D 03:06 I found them :D 03:09 Hey Yada :D 03:10 Thanks :P 03:10 I heard you did good run the other day Yada, congrats :D 03:11 At least someone appreciates it :P 03:11 Hallo :P 03:12 Making a new one :P 03:15 Did his power got cut off again? :P 03:16 But i need lav answer :P 03:17 Not bad :P 03:18 updated :P 03:18 no, I was refreshing chat :P 03:18 I think it looks bad yet funny :P 03:18 FRO REPLACE IMMEDIATELY THAT (angry) 03:19 Lol why? :P 03:19 Cuz it look like as a LMBWer :P 03:19 Looks like you shaved half your face :P 03:19 :P :P 03:19 Well :P 03:21 better? XD 03:21 It's a square now :P 03:23 Ugh 03:23 Lost at level 11 03:23 O.o 03:23 Jacket enemies 03:23 One was a lost scallywag, he was glitched -.- 03:23 He had 30,000 health, and had 17,000 when I ran out of time 03:23 Ouch 03:24 XD 03:21 It's a square now :P 03:24 you were with who tho? :P 03:24 Solo 03:24 oh XD 03:24 I GTG 03:24 Bye! 03:24 Later Zoomy 03:24 Bye Green 03:24 also, make sure to vote on my poll on that wiki XD 03:24 cya vroom! :P 03:24 Bye sick awful avatar Frozen :P :P :P 03:25 I upload the last pics of the playcard, check if everything is good, then we can strat the run. 03:25 :P 03:25 Don't go yet 03:25 *start 03:25 I just made a new one 03:24 cya vroom! :P 03:24 Bye sick awful avatar Frozen :P :P :P 03:25 :P 03:25 XD 03:25 New one :P 03:26 Sigh, he still left :P 03:26 PM Lav :P 03:26 I saw it :P 03:27 you redy for the run yada? :P 03:28 LAv PM 03:28 I saw it :P 03:28 dude, I ALWAYS notice PMs XD 03:28 btw, I feel that my page is the most professional :P 03:29 My page wins for simplicity. :P 03:30 Not yet. Must check the template lav. 03:26 Sigh, he still left :P 03:26 PM Lav :P 03:26 I saw it :P 03:27 you redy for the run yada? :P 03:28 I saw it :P 03:28 btw, I feel that my page is the most professional :P 03:29 My page wins for simplicity. :P 03:33 Glad THAT was taken care of :P 03:33 I try to do that quick. 03:33 I think I'll go back to this one for now 03:33 Not bad :D 03:33 what was? :P 03:34 turns out my PC had a virus, so it did a reboot to remove it :P 03:34 XD 03:24 you were with who tho? :P 03:24 cya vroom! :P 03:24 Bye sick awful avatar Frozen :P :P :P 03:25 :P 03:25 New one :P 03:26 Sigh, he still left :P 03:26 PM Lav :P 03:26 I saw it :P 03:27 you redy for the run yada? :P 03:28 I saw it :P 03:28 btw, I feel that my page is the most professional :P 03:29 My page wins for simplicity. :P 03:33 Glad THAT was taken care of :P 03:33 Not bad :D 03:33 what was? :P 03:34 turns out my PC had a virus, so it did a reboot to remove it :P 03:39 Lav, you know me and another guy are joining you and Yada, right? Error: Invalid time.